


Breaking Point

by flibbertygigget



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phelous lay on the bed, trussed up like an animal, legs spread wide and cock already willing.</p><p>"Safeword?" Snob said.</p><p>"Redshirt," Phelous whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Cinema Snob gazed down at his handiwork, once again silently thanking whatever gods had decided to bring him, somehow, to this place. Phelous lay on the bed, trussed up like an animal, legs spread wide and cock already willing.

 

"Safeword?" Snob said.

 

"Redshirt," Phelous whispered.

 

"Louder."

 

"Redshirt." Snob nodded, satisfied, and then he turned to the bedside table that held his paraphernalia. He shucked off his suit jacket and threw it carelessly to the ground before picking up a riding crop and spinning it between his dexterous fingers.

 

"Now, what shall I do to you tonight?" he said. Phelous' eyes were fixed on the crop, breaths shallow and excited, and Snob hit him across his chest. "Keep your eyes on me."

 

"Yes, sir," Phelous said. Snob leaned down to kiss him roughly.

 

"Good boy," he said, and then he went back to work, leaving welts across Phelous' stomach and the sensitive inner thighs. Phelous bucked and strained, and Snob gently slid the leather tip up the length of his cock. He studied the crop for a moment, and then he licked beads of pre-come from the tip, eyes closing in ecstasy at the salty taste of his lover.

 

"Please, sir," Phelous moaned. Snob looked down at him with a small smile.

 

"What do you want?" he said. Phelous' eyes flicked over to the bedside table, and Snob's mouth went dry.

 

He had never expected for them to get to this. He had known, of course, that Phelous healed more quickly than a normal human, but he had never dared hope that would have an effect on their arrangement. The bullwhip was one of the nastiest toys he owned, and Snob had given up on finding someone to share it with long ago. But if it was Phelous asking...

 

"Are you sure?" Snob said. Phelous nodded, and Snob picked up the whip reverently. Unlike most sex toys, this was designed to draw blood and leave scars. The idea made Snob even more hard.

 

With a flick of his wrist, Snob brought his whip down. Deep gashes appeared on Phelous' chest, and he cried out. Snob stifled a moan and began to whip faster, until Phelous' torso was covered with blood and deep wounds.

 

Snob unzipped his pants and brought out his cock, fully erect and slick with pre-come. Then he reached out and placed a hand on Phelous' blood-soaked stomach.

 

"I adore you," he said. Phelous' breath shuddered. "You won't die until I give you permission." Phelous nodded, and Snob went to work.

 

He took his lover's blood and used it as a lube, slicking up his cock before inserting one finger into Phelous' hole. Phelous was tight, but not too tight to take him. Snob braced himself against Phelous' chest, disregarding the taller man's moans of protest, and dove into his hole. Phelous let out a yell that quickly turned into a gasp as Snob established a fast, brutal rhythm.

 

Cinema Snob brought a hand to his lover's lips. "Suck," he commanded, and Phelous did so, cleaning the blood-stained fingers gently with his tongue. He sucked and Snob thrust in symphony. It didn't take long for Snob to climax with a shout. He slumped over his lover, spent.

 

"Snob... Please..." Phelous moaned. It took only a few lazy swipes over the head of his cock for him to come, splattering both their chests. Snob rolled over so that he lay cradling Phelous', and he lazily traced patterns in the blood and cum that congealed on his lover's chest.

 

Beneath Snob's hands his lover's heart stopped, and he kissed Phelous' forehead tenderly. Later he will punish Phelous for dying before Snob gave him permission to, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that Phelous was still and quiet beneath him, completely trusting, and Snob was never going to betray that trust.


End file.
